


[ART] Peace

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: It is a fucked up twist of fate that Luna ends up prisoner at Malfoy Manor. But it is also the moment when Draco sees the light. A peaceful post-war moment.





	[ART] Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).


End file.
